wingsiofandomcom-20200222-history
Warship Attack
is an event that starts at the beginning of each hour, this event starts with three Warships. When all three Warships have sank to the bottom of the water, three more will come, allowing Planes more chances if they didn't get shot at a Warship, this will happen a total of four times. After that, the event is over, and Planes have to wait for Sudden Death or Space Wars, which begins 30 minutes later. Destroying a Warship In order to destroy a Warship, a Plane has to take out the remaining life of one, when that happens, the Plane that got the kill will have their name on the screen saying, "' DESTROYED A WARSHIP!'". It's considered a very great honor to destroy a Warship, because it's very difficult to do so, and here are the many reasons why: *Many Planes will surround a single Warship to get the honor of destroying it, and will probably end up killing you in the process, this happens because you are usually in their line of fire, so you should expect to be hit. *Warships have an insane amount of health, so it would take just as many hits to take one down, you have a much better chance of destroying a Warship if it has low health. *Warships are unfortunately equipped with a Cannon, so they can hurt you too, and they will always kill you. Unless you kill them first, you are insanely awesome at wings.io, you can dodge the projectiles the Warship fires at you, or if you're just really lucky. *When you attempt to fight a Warship, you'll find direct combat with one challenging, since you have to try very hard not to crash into the Warship itself. So you have to dive and hit it has many times as you can, then you'll need to repeat this process over and over again, this makes you an unfortunately easy target for a Warship's Cannon. *If you have a Super Weapon, you can try using that on the warship as it will decrease the warship's health at an incredible rate, so they can be really powerful when destroying one. *If you use the Fist Weapon on the Warship, you will die (while still declining some health of it), and the screen will say "KAMIKAZE!" For all these reasons (and probably more), destroying a Warship will earn you 1000+ points, which will likely put you at the #1 spot of the leaderboard, in turn, making you King. But Warships aren't the easiest way to get points, so you're better off killing other Planes (and the King). You also can get points from Warships just by giving them some damage, so you don't have to kill one to get points, but you'll miss out on 1000+ points. Strategies Destroying a warship is no easy task, but using these strategies, you can inflict more damage than one who has no knowledge on dealing with a Warship. Here's are a few strategies that one would find useful: *A good way to hurt a Warship with little risk is to get the Bomb Drop powerup and drop them all on the Warship, the best part is that you can be as high off the water as you want, as long as you're directly above the Warship. *Another good way not to get hurt is learning how to dodge the projectiles that the Warship fires at you, the better you are at this, the better you can deal with a Warship. *Coming in at the side of a Warship also makes things easier, using Missiles will do a great job with damage, it's estimated that only 20 Missiles would be enough to take down a full health Warship. The Lightning Ray does almost no damage, however.